European Ninja, Part 1: France
by KAHNDetective27
Summary: The original team 7 travels to Europe with another team made up of completely original characters. Contains a bit of French, accompanied by translations. FRENCH NINJA ALERT
1. Departure

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about that Petite Fleuris thing, I won't post a story that I haven't even started on yet ever again, so to make up for it, I'm gonna post the first chapter of European Ninja, a week in advance. Look out, because I'm making it into a short manga series!

Jiraiya's Nephew

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Remind me, why are we going to Europe again.?" Naruto asked, while they were on their way to the Konoha airport. 

"For the tenth time, Naruto, the current intelligence video on Europe is way out of date." Kakashi replied.

"Especially the part on Russia..." Sakura interjected.

"Wait, so then they aren't communist bastards?" Naruto asked.

"No, the Cold War ended a long time ago…" Sasumaru commented.

"Also, why are those losers coming with us?"

The so called "losers" were Mai (pronounced May), Akina, Sasumaru, and their Sensei.

Profiles:

Hatake Mai:  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: Green  
Rank: Chuunin  
Description: An innocent looking girl completely decked out in Hollister. Has an interest in older men, and has a secret crush on Sai. Once BJ'd a guy who works at the local restaurant.

Hyuga Akina:  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Blond  
Eye Color: N/A  
Rank: Chuunin  
Description: A branch family girl with a short temper. Trust me, you do not want to be on her bad side. Has tendancies to cut herself, due to the fact that she can't feel any pain.

Mikotatsu Sasumaru  
Age: 13  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Rank: Chuunin  
Description: A fairly unusual boy who wears black sweatshirt-jackets, with a notebook by his side and a pencil behind his ear. _Never_ goes anywhere without something to write with and something to write on.

Budner Tamas  
Age: 23  
Hair Color: Dirty Blond  
Eye Color: Brown  
Rank: Jounin, former ANBU  
Description: A fairly strict sensei, definite Led Zeppelin fan, always wears a Zeppelin t-shirt under his Jounin vest. Served on Kakashi's squad during his ANBU days, face is heavily scarred.

"You guys are gonna need as much help as you can get!" Akina answered.

She was right; the three teens on her team were all older than team 7, along with the fact that they were a higher rank.

"Okay, looks like we're here!" The Limo driver said to the ninja in the back. "Have a nice trip to Europe!"

"Bye!" They all responded. They all quickly got their bags out of the back and ran into the airport. They got their boarding passes, and rushed through security (thankfully, their weapons were in their suitcases) and when they finally got through all that, they hurried to the gate. They made it, with time to spare.

"Okay, guys. You have ten minutes to go browse the shops and stuff while I read Icha-Icha." Kakashi said.

"My team too! That's an order!" said Tamas-sensei. Even Kakashi wasn't _that _strict.

They all scurried away as though they were being chased by some evil monster. "You know, maybe you're a little too hard on them…"

"Nonsense, they need to be shown pain before they're given the meds!"

"Yeah, but having them listen to nothing but Led Zeppelin might be a little too much…"

"Are you suggesting that I have them listening to lesser bands such as The Who, Pink Floyd, Bon Jovi…?"

'I don't think he'll ever stop listing…' Kakashi thought as Tamas kept listing.

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Hey, what's a Sbarro, teme?" Naruto asked, noticing that there were no ramen shops to be seen.

"It's a pizza joint, dobe."

"Well, what's a Tortuga?"

"…"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Hey, Sasumaru?" Sakura asked as she browsed through the bookstore.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"What's that notebook you got there for?"

"This old thing? This is where I write my stories, or write down details about an object or character, then I perform a jutsu and whatever I wrote becomes reality!"

"Wow, so I guess you're into books."

"Yep."

"I was gonna pick up a bit of light reading for the trip, what do you recommend?"

"Well, there's this book here…" He began as he pulled a book off of one of the shelves.

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Don't they make the cutest couple?" Akina asked Mai as they watched from the jewelry store. She was referring to Sakura and Sasumaru.

"Yes, I'm sure they'll become good friends…"

"…and there's Boston, Foreigner, Foghat, Thin Lizzy-"

"Oh! Look at the time; I gotta get something to eat before we get on the plane." Kakashi said and ran over to where Naruto and Sasuke were standing in line for Sbarro. "Guys, can I get in line with you?"

"Why not, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Tamas-sensei was bothering you, right?" Sasuke said.

"How did you know?"

"I call 'em as I see them."

"He was just listing off bands that are inferior to Led Zeppelin."

"Every band except for Zeppelin?"

"Yep."

"How about solo artists?"

"Them too."

"Thought so. Damned fanatical Led Zeppelin fans…"

"That's redundant." Sasumaru said, appearing out of nowhere, as Sakura swooned.

'Well, looks like we've got another smartass in our group…'

"What does redundadant mean?" Naruto asked.

"Redundant: exceeding what is necessary or normal."

"…?"

"In layman's terms: when extra description is added to a phrase, such as: 'scarlet tomato.' Tomatoes are already red, so you don't need to say that the tomato was 'a deep shade of red,' or, another example, Sasuke's comment: 'Fanatical Led Zeppelin Fans.' All fans are fanatical, fan is short for fanatic so that means that fanatical means: 'like a fanatic.' I have to watch out for redundancy in my writing."

"And he likes the sound of his voice…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Not just likes, loves." Tamas said as he appeared behind him. "That little braggart loves to show off and throw his weight around. If I were you, I'd watch myself."

"Okay, are you all together?" The cashier asked them all.

"Yes." Kakashi answered as Mai and Akina appeared behind him. "But they're all paying for their own food."

"All right." The cashier responded.

"What?" Sakura said, "But Kakashi-sensei, didn't you say-"

"I didn't say jack, Sakura."

"All right…" The six teens said.

So they ordered a large pizza and everyone got a slice, and split the bill amongst the eight. Then they headed back to the gate.

Suddenly, over the loudspeakers, they heard "Flight 274 to Paris, France, is now boarding, Business Class."

"Alright, that's us." Kakashi said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"No Naruto, it's just us Sensei's sitting up in first class, you guys are in Coach."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Tamas said. "DO AS YOUR SENSEI COMMANDS!"

"Y-y-yes sir!"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Hey, Sasumaru, where are you sitting?" Sakura asked.

"Seat 15A, how 'bout you?"

"I-I've got 15B!"

"Cool, we're next to each other."

"Yeah!"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Hey, uh, Mai?"

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"Um… how've you been?"

"Never better! I haven't been to Europe in a while."

"Me neither, in fact I've never been to Europe at all."

"Okay, so how are you?"

"In love… I mean, I'm fine…"

"I see…" She said, looking at Sasuke's pants. She then noticed his boarding pass, "Oh look! We're sitting next to each other, I got seat 17D and you got 17E."

"Awesome! I mean hn…"

"Well, I gotta use the restroom before we leave…"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Hello, Akina-chan!" Naruto shouted for all of the passengers to hear.

"Oh, hi, dobe."

"Are you anywhere near seat 17F?"

"Hah! I've got 15C!"

"Aw man!"

"Yeah, that's too bad…"

"I know, well, see ya!"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Flight 274 to Paris, France, is now boarding, Economy Class."

"Well, that's us." Mai said.

"Does everyone have their boarding passes and passports?" Sasumaru asked.

"Yep." They all replied.

"Okay, I've got mine, let's go!"

They all went up to the boarding area gave the nice lady their boarding passes, were given strips from them back, and then flashed her their passports, then they got on. Sakura pulled out the book that Sasumaru recommended for her (Angels and Demons) and started reading. By the time the plane touched down in Paris, she was already done.

"Wow, you're pretty fast. I'm probably one of the few people who's faster." Sasumaru said.

"Yeah, but I saw you on your laptop the whole time."

"Well, I have to send my story to my editor, but she'll only accept it typed."

"Oh, okay, but you can't have only that one notebook!"

"Ah, you noticed. I channel a bit of my chakra into the notebook whenever I pull out a page, so that another one grows where the old one was."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Sure is."

So they went through customs, got their luggage at the baggage claim and called a cab. About halfway into the city, Sasuke asked « Oú est a l'hôtel? » "Where is the Hotel?"

« Près de la gare de metro s'appelle 'Glaciere.' » "Close to the metro station called 'Glaciere.'"

« Comment s'appelle a l'hôtel? » "What is the hotel called?"

« L'hôtel s'appelle La Marriot Rive Gauche. » "The Hotel is named the Marriot Rive Gauche."

« Merci Monsieur»

« De rien, jeune garçon »

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

Meanwhile, on the other side of town...  
"So, what are we doing in Paris again?" One man asked.

"We're here to make a small boy cry." His companion answered. His eyes were sharingan.


	2. Café

A/N: Hey guys, I'm finally able to post again, fanfiction is blocked on my laptop due to it's "occult" status, whatever that means, so I'm over at the business center at Seaview right now. Yep, I'm on vacation and I've only got 26 minutes left before I'm logged off. Let's see if I can finish it on time!

UPDATE: I was wrong. I'm only just now posting this when I started last week. I got booted off the server, and then when I logged back on, I realized that I had to join my parents for lunch down at the part that was the actual country club. Anyway, hope you enjoy anyway, because Norton got upgraded and the blocks are down, yaaaay!

Jiraiya's Nephew

* * *

They finally got to the hotel, but the lady at the front desk told them that they had to wait until noon (it was eleven) to be able to go up to the room, because the people who were previously in the room hadn't checked out yet.

"Damn!" Tamas said, "Well, let's give our bags to the bell boy and get lunch."

"How about we go to that café down the street." Akina replied.

"Okay!" The rest replied.

When they reached the café, they were the only people there, save two men sitting at a table by themselves.

"Hello?" Naruto asked.

"Is there anybody in here?" Sakura asked.

«Ah, bonjour monsieurs et madamoiselles! » The maitre d' said as he came out of the kitchen. «Comment allez-vous? » "How are you?"

«Je suis très bien, et toi? » "I am very well, and you?" Sasuke responded

«Je suis bien aussi. » "I'm well too."

«Uh, parlez-vous anglais? »

"Ah yes I do sir! I am fluent in English and German, if you wish."

"Yes, that's nice. Let's just place our orders."

"All right, sir."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, I'll have 'un croque monsieur,' uh, s'il vous plait." Kakashi said.

"And you, mademoiselles?" The man gestured to the girls.

"We'll have what he's having." Mai said.

"How about the rest of you?"

"Same." They all responded in unison

"All right, eight croques coming up!"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

When he came back, he had eight croques on eight plates and un pichet d'eau with him. He set them on the table and left.

"So, where did you learn to speak french like that, teme?" Naruto asked.

"Have you been living under a rock? I learned it from the program we took in our third year at the academy."

"??"

"We were supposed to take a language in case somebody from a distant land where they don't speak English were to come seeking help. That way there would be multiple interpreters in the land. I took French, dobe."

"German." Sakura said.

"Italian." Kakashi said.

"Hungarian." Mai said.

"Spanish." Akina said.

"Russian." Tamas said.

"German." Sasumaru said.

"Oh my god! That's awesome!" Sakura said. "We took the same language!"

"Goo goo g'joob!" Naruto added, randomly.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE SPOILING THE MOOD!" At that moment, the people at the other table stood up, asked for l'addition, and left.

"Oh, I remember that. I was told that I was so bad with my own language that It'd be hopeless to take another."

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"By the way... Saskue-kun." Sasumaru said, the way he said his name sounded like he was piercing Sasuke's skin with a sword. "Stay away from Mai. She's mine."

"What!? What about Sakura? She's all over you!" Sasuke responded in surprise.

"She's a little clingy. Besides, she was all over _you_ before I got here, if memory serves correctly."

"Yeah, but how are you gonna break it to her?"

"Maybe when we get to Austria."

"That's two weeks from now!"

"I said maybe. I might not take quite as long to get a one-night-stand in. Then, she's all yours."

"What!?"

"Uh-huh. I'm pervy and proud!"

"..." Sasuke's mouth just hung open in surprise.

"..." The awkward silence continued as Sasumaru just smirked back.

"Uh... l-l'addition s-si'l vous plait..." Sasuke said.

« Ah oui monsieur! » The maitre d' responded and brought the bill out. Then they left and headed back to the hotel.

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

Meanwhile, in a van parked outside the hotel...

"Okay, Senpai. We have a confirmation on target 2 and 3's location." One of the men from the café said into his cell phone.

"Good," the voice on the other end, "Very good, but where might that be?"

"The Marriot Rive Gauche in Paris."

"Good. The Kyuubi will be ours soon!"

"Hai, Pein-Sama!"

"You have definitely served me well... Itachi."


	3. Hotel

A/N: Hey guys, today I'm feeling really crappy right now. I'm really sick, I have a bad case of diarrhea, I'm getting shivers, maybe I need to screw around with the thermostat, I don't know, in fact, before I type any more I have to do that. Okay, I'm back. It doesn't seem as though I left at all. Well, the temperature was set at 65 and the heater was set on sleep. The one downside to winter is: _Cold_. So, since my diarrhea problem has actually grown to the point of unpredictability, I'm actually sitting on the crapper and typing, with my "flames" blanket draped over my legs, because it's mainly my feet that are cold, and when your feet are cold, so is the rest of your body. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, enjoy.

Jiraiya's sneeze Nephew

"Okay," Kakashi said, "We've got four rooms with two beds in each room. Pick your roommate for the week and, yes, we're allowing co-ed rooming."

"Yaaaaaay!"

That's what they said before they actually saw the rooms. Instead of two single beds, there was one King size in each room.

"Well, Akina, since you and Naruto are the last two left, I guess you're-"

"I'm with you, Kakashi-sensei!"

"That mean's you're with me, Naruto." Tamas said.

"Well, it's better than how I originally thought it would end up. Me sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke. Yuck!"

"That's good, and it looks like Sasuke and Mai are bunking together as are Sasumaru and Sakura."

"Yep, and Akina can't stand the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me…"

"Well, that's our Akina, sharp as a samurai sword, and twice as deadly."

"Same as Sakura…"

SVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVDSVD

"Well Sasuke…" Sasumaru said as he walked down the hall, "What did I say about Mai? Stay away from my girl or you'll pay!"

"Well, you know I had no other choice!"

"There was Akina!"

"Mai's uncle is rooming with Akina! She'd end up sleeping in the same bed with her uncle! Besides, why don't you stay away from _my_ girl? I might make _you_ pay."

"I don't think so. I have the power of the entire world at my fingertips!" Sparks flew from his fingers, "Right in this pen!" it appeared out of nowhere in his hand.

"But I have the power of the Sharingan at my disposal!"

"It's no use if I'm controlling the outcome. You're bound to lose!"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's an example." He wrote something down, made a few hand signs and said, "Text-to-Life Jutsu!"

Sasuke fell on the ground, gasping for air.

"Here's my paper: 'Sasuke felt a pain in his shoulder which spread throughout his body. It wasn't until he was on the ground that he threw up.'" As if on cue, Sasuke horked on the ground, "'Then his body started to tremble and he collapsed.'" He then snapped his fingers and everything was back to normal. "How did you like that, _Sasuke-kun_?"

"Devastating, but how did it get set right again?"

"The same reason why CSI: LA hasn't aired yet. It never happened, or in LA's case, it never existed."

"You little-"

"Of course, I only decided for it to have never happened in reality at the last minute. I can change the scenario, write down an alternate ending, that sort of thing."

"Well, well. It seems that you two are getting along well." Tamas said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Tamas-sensei!" Sasumaru said in surprise. "Please don't force me to listen to The Who again! Even those small intervals at the beginnings of CSI episodes are too much for me!"

"Only if you stop treating Mai-san like an object, or some kind of blow-up doll!"

"Yes sir!"

"And Sasuke," he said, whispering in Sasuke's ear, "Making death threats is his way of showing affection. You might be stuck with a friend that's gonna be hard to get rid of." He then addressed them both, "Filming begins today, be sure to be ready by 2:00. We have extra time at the Louvre this afternoon when everyone's gone."

"Yes sir!" They both said and ran to their respective rooms.

At 1:55…

"NARUTO!" Sasuke said, knocking on Tamas and Naruto's door, "We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Hold on! I'm not decent at the moment!"

"Decent? Since when do _you_ talk like that?"

"Shut up teme!"

Meanwhile, in the van parked outside…

"Look, just come on! We've gotta get down there now!" a voice said from a speaker on the wall.

"Good…" A boy standing in the shadows said. Not a young boy, around eighteen. Suddenly, on the screen he was looking at, the scene flashed to the hotel lobby where a group of six people stood, chattering away. Then it flashed to the hall, where Naruto and Sasuke had reached finally, then the elevator, then the lobby. "…very good…"

Meanwhile, back in the lobby…

"Well, you finally got here!" Akina said, "What, were you putting your makeup on?"

Back in the van…

"I have established live video feed, Pein-sama." Itachi said into his cell phone.

"Okay, do you have room numbers?" The organization leader on the other end asked.

"Yes, 2451-2454."

"Good, where is the kyuubi now?"

"The Hotel Lobby. I'll bug their rooms as soon as they leave. I'm pretty sure they remember me though…"

"Don't worry now. Everything will be okay." They both hung up.

Itachi poked his head out of the van. "Kisame, do you see the quarry?"

"Yes." His blue-skinned partner said, "They're in my sights."

"Good, I don't wan them to leave your sights either. Act as their shadow."

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
